


Warm Beds and Scattered Notes

by Lukas17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings in bed are the best study break. Though eventually someone has to get the coffee.</p><p>Hartmon Week: College AU</p><p>*Un-betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Beds and Scattered Notes

They went to bed at four thirty in the morning, which was normal in a way. Normally they were up watching movies until Cisco ate the last of the popcorn and Hartley couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

That night they were studying instead. It took a lot more effort and was a lot less fun then what they normally did on Friday's. Cisco eventually passed out over his circuits book and Hartley was half on the bed half on the floor in some weird, pseudo-rag doll mess.

Normally Hartley was up first. He'd clean and then bang pots and pans together to get Cisco up. This time Cisco was the first up, and he spent twenty minutes utterly confused and halfway angry at the world. Rather than actually get up and do something he pulled Hartley up back into the bed, laid down, and went right back to sleep.

Next up was Hartley, he cracked one eye open looked around and went back to sleep for half an hour before he woke up much more alert and refreshed. Their room had a pile of popcorn on the floor with a bowl halfway covering it. Textbooks and papers were everywhere else. Hartley tangled his feet with Cisco's and decided that he didn't give a shit how their room looked like at that moment. If life wanted his room clean than life wouldn't throw finals at him.

Their blankets were warm, the room was warm, Cisco was warm. Warmth drew his hands to Cisco's hair and comfort helped him rest his head on Cisco's collarbone. Cisco cracked one tired eye open but closed it again in an attempt to get just a little more sleep.

“Cisco, go and make coffee.” Hartley mumbled into Cisco's neck.

Cisco groaned, “No. You do it.” He used his toes to tickle Hartley's shin.

“I'll make it worth your while.” He said, though it probably didn't sound sexy like he intended. He was still a little tired and his hair was plastered on his head. Sleep lines dented his face and Cisco probably wasn't even awake enough to notice.

“You can't. I like sleep more than coffee.”

Hartley pulled his hands from Cisco's hair and wrapped them around Cisco's slim waist instead. He kissed his way up Cisco's neck up to under his ear. Cisco was unmoved and kept his eyes shut.

Next Hartley tried letting his fingers crawl under Cisco's threadbare T-shirt. Cisco's stomach was more soft that hard, but he did have a small scar near his bellybutton. When he ran his finger over it Cisco let out a soft giggle and his hands wrapped gently around Hartley's wrists. Hartley didn't let up and Cisco was soon trapped between his body and the bed.

Cisco wrapped his arms around Hartley's neck and let himself giggle freely as Hartley's fingers skated across his stomach, than his right leg was around Hartley's waist and his foot dug into Hartley's back. Hartley let their lips connect and things quickly went from warm to hot. Their hips ground together once and Cisco clawed at Hartley's back just because he didn't know what else to do with his hands in all of this.

Hartley purposefully ground down again and Cisco let out the moan that had been bubbling in the back of his throat. The other leg came up and Hartley was just as trapped in Cisco's thighs as Cisco was trapped in the bed.

His hands wandered far enough down to clutch at each cheek through Cisco's shorts. He squeezed once and every muscle in Cisco's body tensed up. Hormones were coursing through both their bodies, but Hartley was a little more awake and his head a little more clear. He pulled back sharply and pushed Cisco further into the bed, letting in some cool air between them and making Cisco glare at him. Cisco has yet to beat him at this game.

Cisco's legs were wrapped around Hartley's waist, but Hartley still had all the power. Hartley let his hips move in little circles as a small preview, and Cisco's glare grew angrier when Hartley dragged a finger down Cisco's chest.

“How about that coffee Cisco?”

Another groan, this one decidedly more fed up and less sexy. “Fine, fine. I'll make coffee.”

Cisco's feet ended up halfway in some popcorn, but he ignored that so he could shuck off his T-shirt and cool himself down. Away from the temptation Cisco's glare was more exacerbated and less sexually frustrated as he walked towards the kitchen.

“You're such a whore. Putting out just for some coffee. You're lucky your ass is worth it.”

Hartley just laughed as he buried himself back under the covers, “Two sugars babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to smut so I didn't.


End file.
